This study involves a test of a model of dream function: that dreaming involves the processing of affective information relevant to the self-concept. On this premise dreaming is predicted to expand in amount and have specific content characteristics when this kind of information load is excessive. To test this, a study of the sleep and dreams of three groups predicted to vary in their level of need for increased dreaming sleep following major role loss is being conducted: 1) women seriously depressed following divorce requiring hospitalization; 2) women mildly depressed following divorce not requiring hospitalization; 3) women previously depressed following divorce. Six nights of monitored sleep will be collected from 30 women identified as "traditional" in values. On four of those nights, reports will elicited for mental content from NREM and REM sleep. It is predicted the more recent and more seriously depressed will dream earlier in the night, have longer NREM reports that are more dream like, their dreams will be more past oriented, more unhappy with fewer roles assigned to dream characters and be more often repetitive than the dreams of less depressed and less recently depressed women.